Shattered
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What happens if Hulk met the Overseer, the Horde, and Mr. Glass? Who will befriend him, and who'll be his enemy? Takes place during the events of Glass. Rated M for extreme violence and profanity.


_A/N: The version of Hulk I'll be using for this crossover is his 2003 film version, though a few things will be different._

* * *

-**Philadelphia Radiation Lab**-

Bruce Banner sits in a strange looking chair in a room, being watched by several scientists and military officials through an observation window, including General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, Major Glenn Talbot, and Betty Ross, General Ross' daughter and Bruce's ex-girlfriend.

"This better not be a waste of time, Banner. We've got a lot riding on your little experiment." General Ross says through a microphone.

Bruce nods and exhales deeply as the machine actuvates. "You won't be disappointed, General." He says assuredly as a bright green light glides across his eyes. Seconds later, Bruce starts to grind his teeth as unceasing pain courses throughout his entire body.

"What's going on?" General Ross asks as he observes the whole thing.

"Come on, Bruce..." Betty softly says as she watches on in horror as Bruce starts to convulse, the veins underneath his skin bulging and starting to change color to a bright green. Bruce continues to scream as his muscles begin to enlarge and his skin turns green before he falls from his chair, slowly transforming into a large creature that stands at nearly 8 feet tall. Betty screams, which sets the creature off as he effortlessly rips the chair out of the floor and flings it into the observation window with ease, knocking Betty into a wall. The creature roars as one of the soldiers there pulls out a handgun and fires at it, but the bullets don't affect him in any way, apart from making him angry as he grabs the soldier, lifts him off the ground with one hand, and throws him to a far wall at the end of a hallway, severing a gas line. The monster approaches Betty and cradles her in his arms and starts to walk away from the carnage, only for Talbot to slowly rise up from the ground and shoot at the creature, who leaps up through the ceiling right as the bullet hits some of the exposed gas, causing a massive explosion, killing Talbot and General Ross.

In a military base not far from the lab, The creature lands just outside the perimeter and lays the unconscious Betty on the ground and turns around, only o take one last glance at her. "**Sorry, Betty**..." The creature says softly before leaping away.

* * *

-**Years Later**-

With Bruce thought dead by the entire world and his monstrous alter ego assumed to be a mere myth, he was able to slip away and assumed the new identity of Bruce Baxter to keep a low profile as he travels all of America to find his true calling in life: to help people as his normal self, and as his super strong alter ego, who was dubbed 'The Hulk' when he saved a village from a corrupt militia.

* * *

-**Philadelphia**-

**Dunn Home Security**

After taking care of some teens looking for trouble, David Dunn enters a store with a sign that reads, "Dunn Home Security". After entering, he walks into the back of the store, where his teenage son is sitting at a desk looking at a computer.

"Hey, Dad." The teen says in greeting.

"They bumped a man in the subway. Couldn't just let 'em go, Joseph." David says as he hangs up his coat.

"Weren't you on a specified walk?" Joseph asks, referring to David stopping the troublemaking teens.

"You can't run this like the store." David says in answer.

"Hey, all things come second when you're on a specified walk." Joseph responds. "The store works because we have rules." He adds under his breath as David walks up behind him. "You got dinged. Good news. People aren't calling you 'The Tiptoe Man' or 'The Float' anymore. They pretty much settled on The Overseer. It's cool."

"Do not mention The Tiptoe Man ever again." David says as both he and Joseph smirk in amusement. David always hated the moniker of 'The Tiptoe Man'.

Joseph looks at David, noticing that he looked exhausted from his duty as The Overseer. "Dad, you look tired. Why don't we save the next walk for the day after tomorrow?" He says as he researches a new serial killer known by the media as 'The Horde'.

"When we find this 'Horde'...I'll take a health day." David says, wanting to focus on The Horde first.

"Okay then." Joseph says. "I have a new tenuous theory. Let's call it my second tenuous theory. The first set of girls that were found mutilated at the zoo three weeks ago happened here." Joseph says as he points to a triangular position marked, 'Philadelphia Zoo'. "The second set was found dead a few blocks away from the zoo. Now, this new set of girls that went missing create a messy triangle, in where you were waiting today at the subway, which was in the middle of this triangle. In my theory, the Horde isn't in this triangle. He's coming from a place that has easy access to this triangular feeding zone. I think he's somewhere in the factory area." Joseph adds.

"Okay. I'll walk around there tomorrow, see what I can find." David says with a nod.

* * *

-**The Next Day**-

**Diner in New York**

Bruce stops in New York to get something to eat at a nearby diner. As he eats some waffles with a side of bacon, he overhears a report on the news talking about several teenage girls that be been kidnapped by The Horde. As his heroic instinct kicks in, Bruce pays for his food and gets on a bus to Philadelphia with the goal of saving the girls and taking down The Horde.

* * *

-**Philadelphia**-

**Factory District**

As Bruce wanders around the somewhat abandoned factory district, he overhears several girls screaming and crying out for help, prompting him to run into a factory building, coming across four girls dressed as cheerleaders, all of whom are chained to a desk by a pipe. Instinctively, Bruce grabs a nearby crowbar and taps into his Hulk strength to break the pipe, allowing the girls to get free.

"You girls okay?" Bruce asks, to which the girls all nod and proceed to hug Bruce and thank him, only for a loud thud to be heard.

"He's here..." One of the girls whispers fearfully.

"Who? Who's here?" Bruce asks in confusion.

"The Beast..." Another girl says in answer as Bruce spots a muscular figure climbing along a pipe dangling from the ceiling before dropping down and growling at Bruce like an enraged animal.

"Whoa, now. Calm down, mister. We can talk about this." Bruce says, trying to diffuse the situation from getting worse. However, the Beast doesn't listen, and pounces on Bruce, snapping at him like a crocodile until he sees Bruce's eyes slowly turn a bright green. "I'm warning you. You're making me angry...and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry...!" Bruce shouts as he flings the Beast off of him with no effort, much to the shock of the scared girls and the Beast himself. "Girls...run!" Bruce growls as he begins to transform, prompting them to shriek as they run out of the building. Bruce fully transforms, standing at 8 feet as he towers over the Beast, who snarls like a lion as he lunges at Hulk, pushing him into a pillar, though Hulk shoves him back and punches him, prompting the Beast to be more strategic, skittering away and sneaking up behind Hulk and jumping on his back and hitting him from behind like a mad ape, though Hulk shrugged off his attack and sandwiched the Beast between his body and another one of the pillars, making him fall off of the Jade Giant, who then grabs him and hurls him against a wall.

As the two beastly combatants struggle with each other, The Overseer enters, his eyes widening upon spotting Hulk.

"My God..." The Overseer mutters to himself as he charges at Hulk, not knowing he wasn't an enemy. As he collides with Hulk, he sees memories of Hulk fighting _very_ bad men, such as militias and corrupt politicians, realizing Hulk wasn't like the Beast. Despite being outnumbered, Hulk easily bests the two, even when both the Beast and The Overseer try using their strength to their fullest to fight him. Eventually, Hulk grabs his smaller opponents and throws them through a window onto the dark, rainy streets, growling at the two.

"**You're strong...but Hulk is stronger**!" Hulk roars at them. Before Hulk can restart their fight, he disappears from view, as a massive SWAT team rolls up, flashing a bright light at the Beast, making him fall to his knees as a different personality, Barry, takes control of the Light.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We can talk about this! J-Just put the guns down!" Barry shouts at the SWAT team before hollering in shock at seeing the Overseer. "Whoa! I don't know who this guy is! I didn't do anything wrong! My name is Barry! W-We need Kevin to stay in the Light!" He says as he is quickly detained by the SWAT officers, along with the Overseer, who after being talked down by a woman in a rain-soaked coat, comes willingly, not wanting to fight the cops surrounding him and 'Barry'. Witnessing the two getting arrested, Hulk grunts as he smashes through the roof of the factory and leaps away, though the woman got a good look of what he did.

"What the hell was that...?" The woman softly asked as pieces of debris land on the ground.


End file.
